geralfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pokémon
right|300px right|thumb|180px|[[Pikachu é um personagem pokémon do anime.]] é uma marca japonesa mundialmente conhecida que engloba uma variada gama de produtos. Dividida em várias mídias, foi iniciada com o jogo eletrônico Pokémon Red & Green, para o video game portátil Game Boy, em Fevereiro de 1996. Pokémon é a criação do programador japonês Satoshi Tajiri e seu amigo, o desenhista e designer Ken Sugimori. Após seus primeiros jogos, vários outros foram produzidos, num total de 43, e a série se expandiu para vários mangás, um jogo de cartas oficial, um anime, hoje em sua 12ª temporada, e 12 filmes já lançados, além de um 13º em produção. Pokémon tornou-se um marco na [[cultura popular|cultura pop]] dos anos 90 até 20031up.com: Pokémon cultural influence. Acesso em 13 de Maio de 2007. e a venda de seus jogos ultrapassou 180 milhões de unidades em todo o mundo,Pokémon has sold 180 million copies. Acesso em 26 de Julho de 2008. o que levou a série a ser a segunda mais vendida da NintendoPokémon Elite 2000 arquivos Janeiro de 2007. Acesso em 17 de Maio de 2007 e também de todo o mundo,The Top 10 Best-Selling Game Franchises, acesso em 1 de Março de 2008. ambas as vezes atrás apenas de os jogos da série Mario Bros. A origem de toda a série são os video games feitos para os consoles da Nintendo. As características principais dos jogos de Pokémon são a necessidade de colecionar diferentes monstros e a opção de escolher quais farão parte do grupo do jogador e como serão treinados. Várias vezes, os jogos foram considerados inovadores no quesito conexãoMSNBC archives. Acesso em 13 de Maio de 2007.Gamespot: Pokémon FireRed review. Acesso em 13 de Maio de 2007. já que a partir de Pokémon Red & Green a ligação entre videogames era possível, conectando-se dois Game Boys através do cabo ''Game Link'' e permitindo a troca de Pokémon e batalhas entre os jogadores. Criados pela empresa Game Freak, os jogos de Pokémon tinham o intuito de interagir com os jogadores e fazê-los interagirem com outros, batalhando e trocando os Pokémon de uma versão para outra. Os video games de Pokémon conhecidos como RPGs Originais sempre seguem um roteiro definido, que é o de capturar todos os Pokémon possíveis, ser o campeão ganhando dos maiores treinadores da Região e também derrotar uma organização criminosa que almeja dominar o mundo. Após os primeiros jogos, os criadores fizeram um anime, que marcou o início da "invasão" de Pokémon ao Ocidente no final da década de 90 e também proporcionou a vinda de outros animes como Dragon Ball e Dragon Ball Z, Sakura Card Captors e Digimon (considerado o maior rival do desenho de Pokémon). Com mais de 620 episódios exibidos no Japão,Lista de Episódios de Pokémon. Acessado em 19 de Março de 2007 o anime de Pokémon é o quinto desenho animado há mais tempo em exibição nos Estados Unidos da América, sendo superado apenas por Os Simpsons, O Rei do Pedaço, Arthur e South Park.Cinco coisas que você não sabia sobre o universo Pokémon, Acesso em 8 de Dezembro de 2007. No Brasil foi lançado um CD intitulado Para Ser Um Mestre, da gravadora Abril Music, com as canções em português e todos os artistas são brasileiros. Criação right|thumb|200px|[[Satoshi Tajiri.]] Quando jovem, Satoshi Tajiri tinha como passatempo a entomologia.Entrevista com Satoshi Tajiri. TimeAsia. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. Quando cresceu, Tajiri decidiu não fazer uma faculdade e sempre se demitia dos empregos que seu pai dava para jogar fliperamas, até que resolveu fazer um curso técnico e depois criou sua revista, conhecida como GameFreak. Trabalhando na revista, Tajiri conheceu Ken Sugimori, com quem fez amizade e trabalhou por um longo tempo. Com o crescente sucesso do NES, os dois resolveram criar algo inovador para o console. Tajiri transformou a revista em uma empresa, a Game Freak, e começou a trabalhar em um jogo. Lançado em 1989, o jogo de puzzle Mendel Palace (Conhecido no Japão como Quinty) fez um sucesso razoável e marcou o início da história da empresa. No ano seguinte, os dois resolveram criar um jogo para o Game Boy, que tinha feito um grande sucesso com Tetris. Ao ver o cabo de Game Link, Tajiri pensou na ideia de passar informações de um Game Boy a outro. Influenciado por séries como Final Fantasy e Dragon Quest e associando a ideia com a metamorfose, Tajiri criou um RPG onde monstros podiam evoluir e serem passados de um portátil a outro. Levando o projeto à Nintendo, Tajiri, que tinha a ideia elementar, e Sugimori, que tinha os desenhos dos monstros, receberam conselhos de Shigeru Miyamoto, criador de Super Mario Bros. e The Legend of Zelda, para aprimorarem o jogo, na época conhecido pelo nome de Capsule Monster. A produção durou dois meses. Neste meio tempo, a Nintendo já estava em declínio e a Sony, sem ideias para o portátil. Poucos da Game Freak acreditavam que o jogo faria sucesso e até mesmo com falta de recursos, as ações da empresa estavam em xeque com Pocket Monsters. Em Fevereiro de 1996, são lançados Pocket Monsters Red & Green. Inicialmente, o jogo não fez sucesso, mas à medida que os meses passavam, mais unidades eram vendidas, até chegar a marca de um milhão de cópias em um ano.Pokémon e suas origens. Acesso em 25 de Junho de 2008. A Nintendo, então, decidiu levar a série para o Ocidente. Porém, o nome foi rebatizado por Pokémon por existir uma série da Mattel conhecida como Monster in My Pocket e também por ser lançado pouco depois do ataque epiléptico no Japão em virtude do episódio envolvendo Porygon, um dos Pokémon. A série tornou-se um sucesso estrondoso nos Estados Unidos, com Pokémon Red & Blue vendendo mais de 200.000 cópias na primeira semana. A série tinha um slogan, que não é mais usado. No Japão era conhecido como , que se tornou a famosa frase ''"Gotta Catch'em All!" nos Estados Unidos e ficou conhecida no Brasil como "Pokémon, Temos que Pegar!" e em Portugal como "Pokémon, Apanhá-los todos!" O Universo Pokémon Esta frase, trecho inicial de Pokémon 8: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew,Lucario and the Mistery of Mew. Sinopse do filme. Acessado em 26 de Fevereiro de 2007. define basicamente o que são os Pokémon, isto é, criaturas que se desenvolveram ao longo do tempo e fizeram amizade com os humanos. Certas pessoas e fãs acreditam que o Universo Pokémon é uma dimensão paralela ao Universo da Terra, outros dizem que é uma forma mais evoluída do planeta, embora nenhuma das duas hipóteses tenha sido confirmada até hoje. A História do Universo Pokémon nunca foi contada por completo e são vistos eventos do presente e poucos eventos ocorridos no passado, muitos em forma de lenda. Acredita-se que essa História é bastante extensa e compreende desde um início confuso e misterioso, com a criação de Dialga e Palkia — Tempo e Espaço, respectivamente — por Arceus — o criador do Universo e de todos os Pokémon — até um presente, que mostra quais as interações entre os Pokémon e os humanos e quais os fatos ocorridos, bons ou maus, que envolvem humanos, Pokémon e a natureza. O termo Universo Pokémon também pode se referir a todos os produtos feitos com o nome da marca, indo desde produtos alimentícios até Pokédexes eletrônicas altamente sofisticadas. Atualmente, existem várias empresas licenciadas que produzem e vendem produtos de merchandising com a marca Pokémon, movimentando um mercado bilionário anualmente. Espécies O termo Pokémon refere-se tanto à série quanto às espécies que existem dentro do Universo Pokémon. Atualmente, existem 493 espécies diferentes de Pokémon conhecidas, que são catalogadas no item conhecido como Pokédex, que contém informações digitais sobre todas as espécies. Existem quatro numerações oficiais da Pokédex, que variam conforme a Região e também apresentam na numeração espécies não vistas antes ou já vistas, em uma nova posição. A Pokédex Nacional é a mais importante do mundo Pokémon, pois cataloga todas as espécies, do número 001 ao 493, onde os Pokémon descobertos mais recentemente ficam ao final. A Pokédex de Kanto mostra todos os 151 primeiros Pokémon da Pokédex Nacional na mesma ordem. A Pokédex de Johto acrescenta 100 novas espécies, vistas do número 152 ao 251 na Pokédex Nacional, mas reordena todas a numeração das espécies conhecidas. A Pokédex de Hoenn cataloga 202 espécies, onde 135 delas vêm dos números 252 a 386 da Pokédex Nacional, mais 67 espécies aparecidas antes. Por último, a Pokédex de Sinnoh têm 151 espécies catalogáveis, das quais 81 vêm das espécies de número 387 a 493 da Pokédex Nacional, mais 70 já catalogados antes. Além das numerações oficiais, a Pokédex também enumera Pokémon por peso, tipo e altura. thumb|200px|right|Tabela de tipos de Pokémon.Cada espécie Pokémon apresenta um ou mais tipos. Esses tipos têm uma certa vantagem e certa desvantagem sobre outros. Existem 18 tipos diferentes. Cada espécie apresenta um ou dois tipos, onde um segundo tipo pode balancear uma desvantagem de outro tipo. Os ataques de uma espécie também têm tipos e, de acordo com o tipo do Pokémon adversário, o tipo desse ataque pode dar mais dano ao oponente do que outros. Existem quatro níveis de efetividade: Super Efective, onde o Pokémon defensor leva o dobro do dano normal do ataque, danos normais, Not Very Efective, onde o Pokémon defensor leva a metade do dano normal do ataque, e Not Afective, onde o Pokémon defensor não leva nenhum dano do ataque. Há, ainda, um quinto nível de efetividade, onde os dois tipos do Pokémon defensor levam o dano Super Efective. O cáculo correto desses níveis de dano são importantes em uma batalha e podem levar o(a) treinador(a) à vitória. Cada Pokémon tem sua Habilidade (Em Inglês, Abilities), que provocam mudanças na batalhas ou fora delas. Existem habilidades que podem anular o dano de um ataque, provocar mudanças no stats do Pokémon (Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense e Speed) ou impor uma condição ao Pokémon na batalha. Alguns exemplos são as habilidades Levitate (Levitação), onde o Pokémon com essa habilidade não leva o dano de ataques terrestres, e Arena Trap (Armadilha na Arena), onde Pokémon sem a habilidade Levitate e que não sejam do tipo voador não podem sair da luta até derrotar o oponente. Algumas espécies podem ter duas habilidades diferentes, mas nenhuma ao mesmo tempo. Os video games Em torno de cada três anos, novos jogos de Pokémon conhecidos como RPGs Originais — jogos nos quais são apresentados uma nova Região, espécies de Pokémon, personagens e conceitos que acabam servindo de base para jogos seguintes — são lançados e com eles inicia-se um nova Geração de jogos Pokémon. Existem hoje quatro Gerações, cada uma para certo portátil da Nintendo, começando com o Game Boy, passando pelo Game Boy Color e Game Boy Advance, e chegando ao Nintendo DS. Ao todo, existem 493 Pokémon divididos entre essas Gerações. Além dos RPGs Originais, há outros dois tipos de jogos: os Plataformas, que têm como função principal conectar um RPG Original a um console caseiro, como Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube e Nintendo Wii, e os spin-offs, jogos que não apresentam características marcantes da série, mas são dela, produzidos para diferentes consoles. Primeira Geração (1996-1999) left|thumb|150px|Pokémon Blue. right|thumb|150px|Pokémon Red. A origem de Pokémon está em dois jogos chamados Poketto Monsutā Midori, mais conhecido como Pokémon Green, e Pokémon Red, lançados em 1996 no Japão. Pokémon Green nunca foi lançado fora do Japão, sendo lançado apenas Pokémon Red Version junto à versão Blue. Pokémon Red & Blue também foi lançado no Japão, alguns meses após o lançamento dos dois primeiros. Devido ao sucesso destes jogos, os quais chegaram a ser alguns dos jogos mais vendidos do Japão em 1996, houve a produção de uma versão diferente, que era um pouco mais fiel ao roteiro do anime. Denominada Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition, trazia como Pokémon principal um Pikachu que andava sempre seguindo o jogador fora de sua Pokébola. Pokémon Red & Blue vendeu mais de dez milhões de cópias no Ocidente e Pokémon Yellow vendeu mais de cinco milhões de cópias sozinho. Pokémon não foi lançado apenas para o Game Boy, mas também para o Nintendo 64, com três jogos especialmente para o console: um chamado Pokémon Stadium, que usava monstrinhos transferidos do Game Boy ou contidos no próprio Stadium em batalhas 3D, além de trazer uma série de minigames. Outro foi um spin-off chamado Hey You, Pikachu!, que inovou, ao implementar nos videogames o sistema de microfone. O terceiro jogo foi Pokémon Snap, onde o jogador controlava um paparazzi de Pokémon e devia fotografá-los da melhor maneira possível. Houve ainda um spin-off da série para o Game Boy, chamado de Pokémon Pinball, que trazia um pinball usando Pokémon e também foi um dos poucos jogos do console a usar a função "rumble", que fazia o console vibrar ao fazer certos movimentos. Segunda Geração (1999-2002) left|thumb|150px|Pokémon Silver. right|thumb|150px|Pokémon Gold. right|thumb|150px|Batalha de pokémons nos jogos Gold e Silver. À medida que conquistava cada vez mais fãs mundialmente, os criadores decidiram fazer uma continuação dos primeiros jogos. Isso gerou em duas novas versões, que traziam uma aventura diferente das anteriores, situada em uma Região ao lado do palco dos primeiros jogos, 100 novos Pokémon, totalizando 251, recursos novos, entre outros. Conhecidos como Pokémon Gold & Silver, eles serviram de base para o mecanismo dos seguintes, apresentando a distinção entre Pokémon machos e fêmeas, possibilitando o cruzamento de Pokémon, conceito muito usado para trocas entre jogadores, utilizando o tempo dentro do jogo, diferenciando o dia da noite e muitas outras novidades para os jogadores. Foram os video games mais vendidos de 2000Top Selling Games in 2000. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007 e os mais vendidos do Game Boy ColorMais vendidos do Japão. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007.Mais vendidos ds Estados Unidos. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007. O terceiro jogo ficou conhecido como Pokémon Crystal Version e destacava o Pokémon Lendário Suicune. Apresentava uma aventura um pouco diferenciada das outras duas versões, alguns detalhes novos como uma nova personagem, mudanças na parte gráfica, animações dos desenhos dos Pokémon ao começarem uma batalha e era o único jogo da Segunda Geração em que havia a possibilidade de conseguir o Lendário Celebi. Para Nintendo 64, houve uma nova versão de Pokémon Stadium, conhecida como Pokémon Stadium 2 no Ocidente, que trazia os 251 Pokémon em 3D e as mesmas mecânicas, além de novos minigames, uma característica marcante da série Stadium. Depois de Stadium 2 houve mais alguns spin-offs da série, como Pokémon Puzzle Challenge, Pokémon Puzzle League, ambos do mesmo gênero de jogos, sendo um para o Game Boy Color e o outro para o Nintendo 64, e ainda foram lançados Pokémon Trading Card Game e Pokémon Trading Card Game 2, jogos que se baseavam no Trading Card Game da série. Terceira Geração (2002-2006) left|thumb|150px|Pokémon Sapphire. right|thumb|150px|Pokémon Ruby. Em Março de 2003, foram lançados os primeiros jogos da Terceira Geração, mais conhecida pelos jogadores como Geração Advance, já que seus RPGs Originais eram feitos para o portátil Game Boy Advance: Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, que ultrapassaram as 3,1 milhões de unidades vendidas, sendo assim os mais comercializados no Japão em 2002Mais vendidos de 2002 no Japão. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007. traziam 135 novos Pokémon, mas era impossível transferir Pokémon de Gerações anteriores para os jogos, pois o treinamento deles em Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire se baseava em um outro sistema, o de Effort Values (Valores de Esforço), pontos que, ao serem bem calculados e distribuídos ao Pokémon, deixavam-no mais forte que outros treinados sem esse método. Para conseguir alguns dos Pokémon antigos, Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire conectava-se com outros jogos de Terceira Geração, principalmente Pokémon Colosseum, um dos jogos do tipo plataforma daquela Geração. left|thumb|150px|Batalha de pokémons nos jogos Ruby e Sapphire. Em 2004, Pokémon Red & Green ganharam remakes para o Game Boy Advance e foram lançados como Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen. FireRed & LeafGreen voltava ao cenário dos primeiros jogos e refazia a jornada deles. Com isso, trazia a possibilidade de obtenção de todos os 150 primeiros e também um aspecto de nostalgia, sendo refeitos quase que exatamente como os primeiros jogos. Os remakes também traziam uma nova área para o mundo Pokémon: as Ilhas Sete, onde era possível achar e capturar monstrinhos que eram nativos de Johto, palco dos jogos de Segunda Geração. Foram os jogos mais vendidos da Nintendo entre 2004 e 2005.Hessel, Marcelo. (2 de junho de 2005). Pokémon fica em segundo entre games mais vendidos da Nintendo. Acessado em 2 de fevereiro de 2007. Os jogos do tipo plataforma tiveram uma atenção especial na Geração Advance, tendo dois jogos com modos nunca vistos na série Stadium. Pokémon Colosseum foi lançado em 2004 no Japão, junto com FireRed & LeafGreen, e foi o primeiro jogo de plataforma da série com um modo RPG. Este modo RPG trazia uma nova Região, conhecida como Orre, onde um garoto tinha que salvar Pokémon com uma aura maligna corroendo seus corações, denominados Shadow Pokémon (inglês para Pokémon Sombrio), e capturá-los de treinadores e membros de uma organização criminosa conhecida como Cipher. Em Colosseum, esse garoto tem que viajar por Orre ao lado de uma garota, a única pessoa que pode distinguir Pokémon normais dos Shadow Pokémon. Após capturá-los, ele tem que usá-los em batalhas para diminuir sua "barra de coração" (em inglês, Hearth Gauge) até o fim, possibilitando o Shadow Pokémon tornar-se novamente um Pokémon comum. Pokémon Colosseum foi dado como um grande jogo de Pokémon, embora desaconselhável para jogadores novatos.Pokémon Colosseum Review. GameSpot, acesso em 15 de Maio de 2007. No ano seguinte, 2005, foi lançado Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, continuação direta de Colosseum, onde um novo herói tem que salvar Orre dos Cipher, que voltaram das sombras e se reorganizaram, criando um Shadow Pokémon que não poderia ser purificado, conhecido pelo codinome de XD001. Pokémon XD foi avaliado como uma versão melhorada de Colosseum, mas apresentava as mesmas falhas do antecessor.Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness review. GameSpot, acesso em 15 de Maio de 2007 Ambos os jogos foram lançados para o Nintendo GameCube. Em 2005, a Geração Advance termina com Pokémon Emerald. Emerald era uma versão complementar para Ruby & Sapphire e trazia novos recursos, como o retorno das animações dos Pokémon ao início das batalhas, conceito já usado em Pokémon Crystal, uma nova área repleta de desafios chamada Batalha da Fronteira e também a possibilidade, através de eventos, de capturar Mew sem a necessidade de truques, como em Red, Blue e Yellow. Foi o segundo jogo mais vendido do Japão em 2005.Pokémon Elite 2000 Arquivos Abril de 2005. Acesso em 13 de Abril de 2007 A Terceira Geração trouxe mais spin-offs à série, como Pokémon Pinball Ruby & Sapphire, um novo pinball de Pokémon, usando os 202 Pokémon presentes em Ruby & Sapphire e a compatibilidade com o acessório e-Reader, Pokémon Channel, um spin-off que simulava uma estação de televisão comandada por, e feita para, Pokémon, e Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire, avaliado mais como um organizador de Pokémon vindos de Ruby & Sapphire, FireRed & LeafGreen e Emerald, com capacidade de armazenamento de até 1.500 monstrinhos em um só cartão de memória. Os spin-offs (2005, 2006) right|thumb|150px|Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Entre a Terceira e Quarta Geração de RPGs Originais de Pokémon, spin-offs foram feitos especialmente para o Nintendo DS. O primeiro foi Pokémon Dash em 2005, no qual havia corridas entre os Pokémon em percursos a pé ou de balão usando a Stylus, a caneta do DS. Em 2006, nos Estados Unidos, foram lançados mais três spin-offs. Pokémon Trozei! trazia um puzzle usando Pokémon, em um tabuleiro onde se tentava alinhar quatro monstrinhos iguais para eliminá-los e ganhar pontos. Em um estilo mais cartoon e semelhante ao jogo PaneldePon, Pokémon Trozei! foi dado como divertido por usar a Stylus de um modo dinâmico e inteligente.Pokémon Trozei! Review. Acesso em 14 de Maio de 2007 Depois de Pokémon Trozei!, foi lançado Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (também feito para o Game Boy Advance), onde o jogador é um humano transformado em Pokémon em um mundo composto apenas com eles, onde é necessário salvar a todos da destruição por uma maldição, resgatando Pokémon que precisam de ajuda e desvendando os mistérios que resultaram na transformação do protagonista em Pokémon. Por último, veio Pokémon Ranger, um jogo que introduzia uma nova forma de controlar os Pokémon, obtendo-os apenas por um tempo e soltando-os depois na natureza. Em Pokémon Ranger, o jogador tinha que usar os Pokémon de modo correto para derrotar uma organização maléfica que pretende capturar, aprisionar e usar os Pokémon para destruir as civilizações de todo o mundo.Pokemon Ranger também ganhou uma continuação onde pode-se capturar Darkai em uma missão especial. Cada um desses jogos apresentava um ou mais Pokémon de Quarta Geração: Pokémon Dash apresentou aos jogadores Munchlax, a forma pré-evoluída do Pokémon de Primeira Geração Snorlax. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon introduziu Bonsly (embora ele já tivesse aparecido em Pokémon XD), Mime Jr., Weavile e Lucario, sendo apenas Lucario um Pokémon completamente novo. E Pokémon Ranger mostrou aos jogadores um dos Pokémon Lendários de Quarta Geração, conhecido como Manaphy. Quarta Geração (2006-2010) right|thumb|150px|Pokémon Pearl. left|thumb|150px|Pokémon Diamond. Em Setembro de 2006, foram lançados no Japão as duas primeiras versões de RPGs Originais da Quarta Geração de Pokémon, feitas para o Nintendo DS. Pokémon Diamond & Pearl introduziram 107 novos Pokémon, totalizando 493, novas funções, como uma mudança na parte dos ataques, divindindo-os em três tipos (Physical, que usa o valor Attack; Special, que usa o valor Special Attack e Other, que utiliza qualquer outro valor), a volta das mudanças de horário entre o dia e a noite, usado pela última vez em Pokémon Gold & Silver, incluindo a possibilidade de conexão online através da Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, onde os jogadores de qualquer parte do mundo poderiam batalhar e trocar Pokémon com vários outros jogadores do planeta. Também introduziu no Nintendo DS o uso de um fone de ouvido que permitia conversas entre os jogadores que iriam se enfrentar na Nintendo WFC. Pokémon Diamond & Pearl venderam mais de 1,58 milhão de cópias nos quatro primeiros dias no Japão. Bracht, Fábio. (4 de outubro de 2006). Pokémon Diamond/Pearl: 1.58 milhão vendidos em 4 dias Acesso em 22 de janeiro de 2007. e também foram os jogos mais vendidos do país em todo o ano de 2006Jogos mais vendidos de 2006 no Japão (Revista Famitsu). Acesso em 10 de Abril de 2007. Nos Estados Unidos Pokémon Diamond & Pearl venderam mais de um milhão de cópias na primeira semana de vendas.Pokémon Elite 2000 Arquivos Abril de 2007. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007. e mais de dez no mundo inteiro.Pokémon vende mais de dez milhões e briga pelos mais vendidos do DS. Acesso em 31 de Agosto de 2007. Em Dezembro de 2006, chegou às lojas do Japão o primeiro jogo de plataforma da série para o console Nintendo Wii: Pokémon Battle Revolution. Ele estabelece uma conexão com Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, de modo que os Pokémon de Diamond & Pearl podem ser transferidos para Pokémon Battle Revolution. Battle Revolution também traz a possibilidade de usar Pokémon diretamente de Diamond & Pearl para batalhas em 3D com amigos e copiá-los para o jogo para serem usados para a completação de coliseus (Colosseums) em um lugar chamado Pokétopia ou usá-los através de Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection também. Como todas as outras gerações, a Quarta também recebeu um terceiro jogo de RPG. Denominado Pokémon Platinum, foi lançado no Japão em 2008, batendo o recorde de jogo mais vendido da semana do ano no país, com mais de 968.000 cópias vendidas nos dois primeiros dias,Pokémon Platinum vende 968.000 cópias em dois dias. Em 2009, o jogo foi lançado na versão americana. Wii Brasil, acesso em 18 de Setembro de 2008. batendo o detentor do recorde anterior, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, com 820.000 cópias vendidas durante a semana de lançamento. Em 2007, a série ganhou seu primeiro jogo arcade, Pokémon Battrio, lançado apenas no Japão. A Quarta Geração também recebeu spin-offs, como Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 (incluindo a terceira versão, ''Explorers of the Sky'') e Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. No Wii, a série ganhou três jogos pelo sistema WiiWare de games, denominados My Pokémon Ranch, um programa de amazenamento de Pokémon dos jogos, Melee!! Pokémon Scamble, um jogo de ação, e Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: WiiWare Triple Trouble, a estréia da série spin-off no Wii. Porém, dois jogos antigos de Pokémon já foram lançados no Virtual Console: Pokémon SnapPokémon Snap vai para o Wii, acesso em 30 de Novembro de 2007 e Pokémon Puzzle League, sendo que o segundo foi apenas lançado no Ocidente. Em Outubro de 2009 foram feitos remakes para Gold, Silver e Crystal e foram chamados de pokemon Heart Gold e Pokémon Soul Silver, mas este jogo existe somente em japones, sua versão em inglês chegará em 2010. Quinta Geração (2010) Em 29 de janeiro de 2010, a Pokémon Company anunciou que um novo jogo da quinta geração estava em desenvolvimento para o Nintendo DS a ser lançado no final daquele mesmo ano.『ポケットモンスター』シリーズ完全新作 2010年内発売に向けて開発中！, acesso em 30 de janeiro de 2010 Episódios no Game Boy Advance Existem dois cartuchos que foram lançados para Game Boy Advance que contêm cinco episódios originais da série. Segue a lista de episódios. São das 5 primeiras temporadas Pokémon. São eles: ; Primeiro cartucho ; Segundo cartucho Pokémon em outras mídias Anime right|thumb|180px|Personagens principais do Pokémon Geração Avançada. O anime é, depois dos jogos, a segunda mídia mais importante de Pokémon e foi criado com o intuito de aumentar o valor da série. A Nintendo aproveitou a receptividade dos primeiros jogos junto às crianças para investir na produção de uma série de desenhos animados. Através da televisão, crianças que não possuíam Game Boys entraram em contato com Pokémon, expandindo ainda mais a área de influência da marca. Nos Estados Unidos, a boa receptividade dos primeiros jogos motivou a dublagem e lançamento do desenho em 1999. Pokémon tornou-se popular primeiramente com o lançamento da série de desenhos pelos canais Record e Cartoon Network no Brasil, e pelo canal SIC em Portugal. O anime conta a história do garoto Ash Ketchum,Pokémon anime Review. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007. um garoto decidido a tornar-se o maior Mestre Pokémon de todos os tempos sendo reconhecido no mundo todo. Para poder iniciar sua jornada, acaba ganhando um Pikachu que odeia ficar dentro de Pokébolas e por isso segue viagem no ombro de seu treinador. Em sua jornada, Ash conhece duas pessoas que o acompanham: uma delas é Misty, uma garota que teve sua bicicleta destruída por Pikachu e passa a viajar com Ash para fazê-lo pagar por ela, e Brock, ex-líder de gínasio e um criador de Pokémon, que flerta com todas as mulheres. Ash e seus amigos sempre são perseguidos pela Equipe Rocket, formada por Jessie, James e Meowth, que a toda hora tentam derrotar e capturar Pikachu, sempre falhando. O anime de Pokémon é divido em três fases. A primeira fase, chamada de Pokémon Série Original, que vai da primeira a quinta temporada, mostra a jornada de Ash pelo continente de Kanto e pelo continente de Johto. Na segunda temporada, Ash, Pikachu, Misty e um observador de Pokémon chamado Tracey Sketchit, que substitui Brock, viajam por arquipélago conhecido como Ilhas Laranja, para presenciar um torneio especial onde a maior parte das batalhas ocorrem na água. A segunda fase é chamada de Pokémon Advanced Generation, que se compõe da sexta a nona temporadas, mostra a viagem de Ash, Pikachu, Brock e os irmãos May (uma garota que sonha em ser uma grande Coordenadora Pokémon, pessoas que participam de concursos de beleza junto de seus monstrinhos) e Max (um garoto que acompanha a jornada de Ash para seguir seus passos quando puder ter licença para ser um treinador Pokémon) pelo continente de Hoenn. Nessa fase, Ash participa de uma Liga Pokémon no continente e May, de Concursos Pokémon. Na nona temporada mostra, Ash volta a Kanto junto de seus amigos, onde ele faz parte de um desafio chamado Batalha da Fronteira, o qual o objetivo é derrotar sete grandes treinadores para obter um prêmio especial. right|thumb|200px|Personagens principais do Pokémon Diamante e Pérola. A décima temporada inicia a fase chamada de Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, Ash, Pikachu e Brock viajam pelo continente de Sinnoh junto de Dawn (filha de uma grande Coordenadora Pokémon que, ao lado de seu amigo Piplup, quer ganhar todos os Super Concursos Pokémon do continente) em busca de mais uma competição. Nessa fase, os protagonistas ainda têm que impedir uma organização criminosa, chamada de Team Galactic, de acordar os lendários Dialga e Palkia, o que poderia causar a destruição do Universo inteiro. Além das dez temporadas existentes, há uma série de 22 episódios paralela às histórias da série principal, chamada de Pokémon Chronicles (lit. Crônicas Pokémon), que conta histórias cotidianas do mundo Pokémon e mostra diferentes protagonistas a cada episódio, na maioria das vezes Misty e Tracey. Há mais dois episódios separados, chamados de The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, um especial exibido na comemoração dos dez anos da série em 2006, e Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, exibido para promover o lançamento de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon nos Estados Unidos. Embora famoso, o anime de Pokémon era e ainda é muito criticado. Um revés que chamou a atenção do mundo antes mesmo do anime ser exibido fora do Japão foi um acidente envolvendo o episódio 38, Porygon, o guerreiro virtual, quando Pikachu libera um choque elétrico para destruir mísseis usados pela equipe Rocket. O efeito da freqüência de flashes luminosos da animação original desencadeou reações em telespectadores epilépticos. Foram cerca de 700 casos documentados após a exibição do programa "Color Changes in TV Cartoons Cause Seizures," ScienceDailyEspecialista diz que desenho Pokémon tem mensagens subliminares. Folha Online, acesso em 24 de Maio de 2007. Desde então, os efeitos foram trabalhados para evitar problemas em pessoas sensíveis, o episódio foi banido e a produção da série ficou parada por um ano antes de ela ser lançada fora do Japão. Além desse episódio, o desenho foi banido na Turquia, após duas crianças, uma de sete anos e outra de quatro, saltarem da sacada de seus apartamentos em imitação aos personagens do desenhoFolha Online. (8 de dezembro de 2000). Crianças imitam "Pokémon" na Turquia e desenho é proibido na TV. Acessado em 22 de janeiro de 2007. e também na Arábia Saudita, pois o governo alegou que ele estimulava a competição entre as crianças.CNN.com. (26 de março de 2001). Saudi bans Pokemon. Acessado em 22 de janeiro de 2007. Trading Card Game right|thumb|180px|Uma carta TCG do pokémon Palkia. Pokémon tem uma série de jogos de cartas conhecidos antigamente no Brasil como Pokémon Estampas Ilustradas e chamado hoje pelo nome em inglês, Pokémon Trading Card Game. É composto por uma série de cartas com as quais dois jogadores podem duelar. Lançado primeiramente no Japão em 1997 pela Media Factory e nos Estados Unidos pela Wizards of the Coast a partir de 1999, hoje conta com 34 expansões, cada uma sempre com novas cartas e Pokémon com novos ataques e tipos. O TCG de Pokémon e relativamente fácil de aprender em comparação com outros jogos de cartas, como Magic e Duel Masters. Dois jogadores competem entre si, cada um com um baralho de 60 cartas, a tentar derrotar o oponente primeiro. Há três tipos de cartas: as de Pokémon e suas evoluções, usadas para atacar e tentar nocautear o Pokémon do adversário; as cartas Energia, que possibilitam o ataque de um Pokémon de acordo com seu tipo; e as cartas de Treinador, cartas que produzem algum efeito no jogo e ajudam na estratégia do jogador. Para se derrotar o oponente, é necessário obter todos os seis prêmios, cartas escolhidas aleatoriamente e obtidas a cada Pokémon adversário nocauteado, usando todos os três tipos de carta e uma moeda, que define muitas vezes se um ataque é feito com sucesso ou não. Há quatro tipos de Pokémon: básicos, que podem ser colocados em jogo sem problemas; Pokémon de estágio 1, que só podem entrar em jogo se forem a evolução de um Pokémon básico já em jogo; Pokémon de estágio 2, que só podem entrar em jogo se forem a evolução de um Pokémon de estágio 1 já em jogo; e Pokémon Bebê, usado como pré-evolução de um Pokémon básico e com alguns efeitos especiais na batalha. Todo e qualquer um desses tipos de Pokémon possui "pontos de saúde" (em inglês, HP), que são diminuídos a cada ataque do oponente. Se os pontos de vida de um Pokémon chegarem a zero, ele é considerado nocauteado e é retirado do jogo, possibilitando ao adversário pegar um dos prêmios restantes na mesa. Para um Pokémon atacar, é necessário "equipá-lo" com uma Carta Energia. Quando um Pokémon tem um ataque para o qual é necessário certo número de energia e o tipo das energia equipada nele é igual ao constante na carta, o Pokémon pode atacar e causar dano no adversário. Alguns ataques têm um efeito que vai além do dano. São os status Paralisado, Envenenado, Queimado e Dormente. Como efeitos pela paralisia e pelo sono o Pokémon fica impossibilitado de atacar até perder esse status. Os efeitos do envenenamento e da queimadura são a perda de certo número de Pontos de Vida do Pokémon com esse status. Além dos status, há mais dois efeitos que não são ataques que podem atrapalhar o adversário. Esses efeitos têm o nome de Poké-Body e Poké-Power. Poké-Body age no Pokémon passivamente, como procurar por outras cartas no baralho, melhorar sua defesa, entre outros, e Poké-Power age como um optimizador do ataque da carta.Saiba jogar Pokémon TCG. Acessado em 23 de Fevereiro de 2007. Campeonatos de Pokémon TCG acontecem por todo o Brasil, tendo o seu calendário concentrado no primeiro semestre do ano com torneios conhecidos como Torneio da Cidade, Torneio Regional e o Torneio Nacional de Pokémon, torneios que normalmente começam em Janeiro e terminam em Junho. Durante o resto do ano ocorrem torneios como Real Master PokémonReal Master Pokémon 2007. Acessado em 23 de Fevereiro de 2007. e pré-vendas de novas expansões. Durante o ano inteiro acontece a Liga Pokémon, destinada a atrair jogadores dispostos a fazer novas amizades e testar seus baralhos. Nos Estados Unidos, há um campeonato regional chamado Pokémon Trading Card Game Regional Championship, que está presente em todos os estados. As expansões também são dividas por Gerações, como nos jogos. A Primeira Geração consistia em sete expansões, muito básicas, visto que eram as primeiras do jogo. A Segunda Geração adicionou nove expansões, introduzindo novos estilos de Pokémon e focando os Unown, os Pokémon Letra. A Terceira Geração, normalmente chamada de Geração EX, trouxe 16 expansões e focou um tipo de Pokémon chamado de Pokémon EX, mais forte que o normal, mas ao serem derrotados possibilitavam a compra de dois prêmios de uma só vez pelo adversário. A Geração EX também usou as funções do acessório e-Reader, que lia cartas com códigos de barras especiais no Game Boy Advance, mas esses códigos foram removidos das cartas após algumas expansões. A quarta e atual Geração trouxe, até agora, duas expansões, os Pokémon que aparecem em Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, e retirou os Pokémon EX, sendo substituídos pelos Pokémon level X, que podem ser colocados em jogo em cima de uma carta da mesma espécie do Pokémon de nível X. Esses Pokémon são um tipo de carta melhorada e podem ser considerados como Pokémon EX diferentes. Trading Figure Game O Trading Figure Game foi criado na Austrália em 2006, trazendo uma série de figuras colecionáveis de Pokémon que se assemelham com um RPG de tabuleiro, mas utiliza também elementos do Trading Card Game. O jogo consiste em atravessar um tabuleiro sem ser nocauteado e chegar ao ponto final, vencendo o adversário. O jogo, feito para dois jogadores, é dividido em turnos, onde o Pokémon pode atacar o adversário girando sua figura até parar. Caso pare no local certo, o ataque é bem sucedido e o oponente recebe dano, mas caso não pare nesse local, o ataque é cancelado. Assim como o Trading Card Game, o Trading Figure Game também traz as cartas de treinador, que são usadas para melhorar a situação do Pokémon em batalha. O Trading Figure Game também traz miniaturas de verdadeiros treinadores que vêm dos jogos da série e suas ações podem mudar o rumo da partida. Atualmente, existe uma expansão da série chamada de Pokémon Trading Figure Game: Next Quest e seu lançamento foi no dia 15 de Agosto de 2007 na América.Pokémon TFG Homepage. Acesso em 1 de Julho de 2007. Tanto o TCG quanto o TFG de Pokémon são administrados pela subdivisão da The Pokémon Company, chamada de Pokémon Organized Play, que administra quase todos os torneios em toda a América.POP - What is?. Acesso em 1 de Julho de 2007. Filmes right|thumb|180px|Poster do Pokémon, o filme. Para cada temporada de Pokémon, há um filme produzido especialmente para o cinema no Japão. Existem doze filmes já lançados e um em produção. Os filmes de Pokémon são mais sérios e trazem um enredo mais desenvolvido que o do anime. Os filmes quase sempre têm a salvação do mundo por Ash e seus amigos como pano de fundo, com exceção do oitavo filme. Cada filme tem um curta-metragem estrelando Pikachu e seus amigos em aventuras separadas de seus treinadores. Pokémon é a série de desenho com o segundo maior número de filmes já produzidos, atrás apenas de Em Busca do Vale Encantado, com 13 filmes já lançados. Mangá O mangá original, denominado Poketto Monsutā SPECIAL, foi primeiramente lançado no Japão e, com o sucesso da série, expandiu-se globalmente, sendo rebatizada de Pokémon Adventures. São vários arcos. Cada arco tem enredo e personagens diferentes dos do anime, tendo como protagonistas pessoas baseadas nos treinadores dos jogos. Atualmente está em seu sexto arcoMangá Pokémon Adventures. Acessado em 23 de Fevereiro de 2007. no Japão, com um sétimo sendo planejado para o fim de 2008. Pokémon Adventures é o mangá original da série, mas há muitos outros tipos de mangá, que contam diferentes histórias, como Pokémon Zensho e Pokémon Chamo-Chamo Party, que não apresentam personagens vistos em outras séries ou mídias e também mangás como The Electric Tale of Pikachu, conhecido no Brasil como Pokémon em Quadrinhos, e Ash & Pikachu, que têm como personagens principais Ash Ketchum e seu amigo Pikachu, além de cinco mangás adaptados de filmes de Pokémon e duas séries de mangás baseadas em jogos: uma em Pokémon Colosseum e outra em Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Críticas à série Pokémon não apenas recebeu elogios, mas também críticas ruins e contestações quanto a alguns aspectos. Um deles é o design da Jynx original que tinha a pele preta. Muitas pessoas diziam que era um tipo de racismo contido nos jogosSerebii.net. Episódios banidos do anime. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007., sendo criticado pela revista Black World TodayBlack World Today. The Black World Today. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. dizendo que era uma ofensa às crianças, logo após o especial Holiday Hi-Jynx ir ao ar, na época do Natal. Em resposta à crítica, a Nintendo decidiu mudar a cor do Pokémon, alterando sua cara de preta para roxa. Pokémon é seriamente criticado por racismo. Até mesmo Brock, que tem uma pele mais escura no anime, teve de ter sua pele um pouco mais clara nos jogos. Muitas igrejas evangélicas dos Estados Unidos (mas também de outros países como Brasil) acreditam que Pokémon é uma série satânica,"Satanismo em Pokémon", Cephas Ministry."Pokémon: Jogo inocente ou?", God and Science. embora o tema religião nunca tenha sido mencionado na série. As "conexões" mais comuns que essas comunidades apresentam entre Pokémon e o satanismo são: * Pokémon seriam demônios, são capturados e invocados para fazer o mal. * As Insígnias de Ginásio seriam talismãs mágicos que servem para controlá-los. * Pedras mágicas (as Pedras Pokémon, usadas para evoluir Pokémon como o Pikachu e o Eevee) tornariam os Pokémon ainda mais demoníacos. * Alguns Pokémon, como Murkrow e Darkrai, representam bruxas, fantasmas e demônios. Mas não são apenas igrejas evangélicas que criticam a série. Judeus criticam o TCG por usar a suástica em algumas cartas. O Papa João Paulo II também já criticou Pokémon, alegando que viola a Criação segundo a Gênesis, mas em um pronunciamento em 2000, alegou que Pokémon seria apenas fruto de uma "imaginação fértil" e que não haveria problema em sua existência e ainda aprovou a série.Pokémon earns papal blessing. Acesso em 26 de Abril de 2007. Outra crítica quanto à religião foi no México,Padre mexicano queria queimar Pokémons, mas pede perdão a fiéis. Folha Online, acesso em 24 de Maio de 2007 onde um padre planejou uma queima de vários objetos da série, mas desistiu. Pokémon também recebe críticas relativas aos maus tratos de animais. O mecanismo principal da série, as batalhas, são comparadas com brigas de galo."Hands on with DS' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team," Pocket Gamer. Acessado em 26 de Fevereiro de 2007. Dessa maneira, treinadores capturariam e fariam os Pokémon batalharem até a morte. Outros também dizem que isso encoraja as crianças a fazerem crueldades com os animais e a apostarem ilegalmente."Pokémon: The First Movie Parental Review," Screen It!. Acessado em 26 de Fevereiro de 2007 O uso de Pokémon para batalhas até a morte é malvisto na série, tanto que apenas os vilões, como as Equipes Rocket, Magma, Aqua e Galactic se baseiam nesse princípio e sempre são interrompidos pelos heróis. A mecânica do jogo se baseia na competição entre treinadores, mas sem o massacre de um Pokémon sobre outro. Tanto que nas batalhas, a vitória dada pela morte do adversário é proibida. Em alguns momentos, pensaram em proibir produtos da série em vários países incluindo Brasil, o que não mais acontecerá. Há, ainda, a acusação de Pokémon não ser original e sim uma cópia do anime Plawres Sanshiro, de 1983 Clements, Jonatha. McCarthy Helen. 2006 (2006). The Anime Encyclopedia: Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5 . Enquanto em Pokémon os monstrinhos de bolso batalham, no anime Plawres Sanshiro são robôs capturados e usados para batalhar. Um caso semelhante, mas a favor de Pokémon, ocorreu na China, onde o mascote de um campeonato de futebol foi criticado como plágio do personagem Jirachi.Chinese Sports Mascot Accused of Plagiarising Pokémon. Comipress, acesso em 29 de Maio de 2007 O anime de Pokémon sempre foi considerado muito cheio de clichês.Animes Reviews. Them Anime.com, acesso em 16 de Maio de 2006. Exemplos disso são o constante tema da Equipe Rocket, as sempre frustradas tentativas de captura de Pikachu por métodos sempre falhos e também a ingenuidade de Ash em relação ao mundo Pokémon, e muitos consideram esse como o motivo de o anime ter afastado vários fãs da série. O anime nunca foi aprovado por muitos pais e foi considerado "difícil" de assistir.Everything2.com. Acesso em 16 de Maio de 2006 Influências culturais thumb|Parque temático de Pokémon em [[Nagoya, Aichi.]] Pokémon também tem várias influências culturais, sendo considerada uma marca na cultura pop. A começar pela conhecida Febre Pokémon, que "invadiu" o mundo no final da década de 90, quando Pikachu e seus amigos invadiram não apenas os videogames e a televisão, mas também várias lojas de brinquedos e várias crianças compravam produtos com a marca da série. Pokémon é considerada a ponte cultural entre o Ocidente e o Japão quando se fala em video games, conquistando tantos fãs quanto no país de origem. Após alguns anos, perto do lançamento de Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, a febre havia acabado. Embora os jogos de Pokémon ainda vendessem milhões de cópias, os produtos desapareceram e muitos dos fãs que Pokémon havia conquistado desinteressaram-se pela série. Pikachu já apareceu duas vezes na Parada de Dia de Ação de Graças da empresa Macy's, uma loja de departamentos dos Estados Unidos. Pokémon também teve Boeings estilizados, milhares de itens de merchandising por causa da Febre Pokémon, dois parques temáticos, um em Nagoya, no Japão e outro em Taipei, em Taiwan, várias lojas especializadas em Pokémon, denominadas Pokémon Centers, pelo mundo, principalmente no Japão, além de ser capa da Time Magazine em 1999.TIME Magazine 1999. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007. Pokémon também virou um espetáculo musical chamado Pokémon Live! encenado na Broadway, surgido no final de 2000 nos Estados Unidos e baseado no anime, mas com algumas diferenças. Aparentemente seria um sucesso e estava indo rumo à Europa em 2002, mas por motivos desconhecidos, foi cancelado. Também aparecem referências em diversos programas. Em Os Simpsons,Pokémon Ripoofs. Acesso em 28 de Abril de 2007. há uma sátira ao episódio do Porygon, que levou mais de 600 crianças japonesas aos hospitais, onde Homer e a família têm tonturas ao ver um desenho semelhante. Pokémon também apareceu em alguns dos episódios do seriado Frango Robô. Em um deles, Pikachu e Squirtle conversam na língua Pokémon até Squirtle ficar nervoso e começar a falar palavras chulas. Em O que Há de Novo, Scooby Doo?, um episódio faz alusão aos Pokémon ao apresentar monstrinhos chamados Osomon numa feira de tecnologia simulada em realidade virtual, vivenciada pela personagem Velma. Referências ;Livros e revistas *Tobin, Joseph, ed. Pikachu's Global Adventure: The Rise and Fall of Pokémon. Duke University Press., Fevereiro de 2004. ISBN 0-8223-3287-6. *''Revista Nintendo World nº 102'' Futuro Comunicações, Janeiro de 2007. Site oficial da revista ;Notas * * * * * Categoria:Pokémon Categoria:Nintendo